


rest

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: "Iwa-chan, get off of me," whined Tooru."Shut up, Shittykawa. You've been overworking yourself," explained Hajime. "So you need to lie down.""Silly Iwa-chan, I'm n–" Tooru started, before Hajime shifted and covered his mouth with a hand, glaring at him."Lie to me about this, Tooru, and I'm taking away your privileges."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BokutosBabysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosBabysitter/gifts).



> cute fluffy iwaoi..... need more of them in my life, they're fun to write!!!

"Iwa-chan, get off of me," whined Tooru, who pushed at his boyfriend, who had comfortably splayed across his stomach, idly scrolling through his social media. Hajime hummed softly, tapping on his phone screen. He wasn't even that heavy, but Tooru still wanted him to at least roll off of him, if anything.

"Shut up, Shittykawa. You've been overworking yourself," explained Hajime, casting a knowing look at Tooru, who flinched at the sudden accusation that may or may not have been true. "So you need to lie down."

"Silly Iwa-chan, I'm n–" Tooru started, before Hajime shifted and covered his mouth with a hand, glaring at him.

"Lie to me about this, Tooru, and I'm taking away your privileges." Tooru gawked, suddenly struggling to get Hajime off of him so he could properly protest, waving arms and all. Pulling his hand off his face, he blanched.

"Wait, no hugs?"

Hajime's deadpanned face gave a clear answer, and Tooru's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No kisses, hand-holding, no cuddles? No playing with my hair? Not even high-fives?" Tooru whined once again, hitting his fists against Hajime's back with each protest, and his actions was stopped by the other boy shuffling around, finally getting off of him so that he could lay at his side, arm thrown across his torso to keep him pinned down on his bed. If Tooru wasn't distressed, he would've made a comment about it.

"No contact at all." Hajime said simply, hand outstretched, palm laid in a star on top of Tooru's sheets, the base of his hand pressing into his elbow. Tooru couldn't really move, thanks to his accursed, but blessed, arms that had a significant amount of muscle. Those arms of Hajime's always claimed victory in arm wrestling matches with their team, and Tooru was momentarily distracted by them, as he always was when he played. He almost forgot to respond.

"Fine, so maybe I've been practicing longer than I should," Tooru relented, rolling his eyes as he himself rolled over to face Hajime properly, having removed himself from his hold as he propped his elbow to hold his head up. Hajime retracted his arm, but Tooru caught hold of his wrist, pulling his hand close to his chest, and the brunet took pleasure in hearing Hajime's breath hitch in his throat. Curling his fingers gently around his hand, he just smiled sweetly at him.

The boy steadily stared back, knowing he hadn't said everything. Tooru sighed, feigning reluctance.

"And I've been watching recordings again. Probably."

A raised eyebrow accompanied a soft, but stern "Probably?", and Tooru threw up his hands in defeat, flopping back down onto the bed.

"Okay, yes, definitely! But can you blame me? We have a practice match coming up soon, and–" He stopped, shocked at how Hajime just fell onto him, arms wrapped around him as he held him close. He was... warm. And that made Tooru feel warm and giddy, all of a sudden.

"Iwa-chan?" He questioned, feeling like he was melting, even more so when Hajime lifted his head and stared at him once more, but this time, worry and concerned creased his brows. Tooru let out a soft laugh, reaching up to caress his face.

"Don't do that anymore, stupid. What would the team do without their captain? How would we get to Nationals if you're not taking care of your idiot self enough to be at your best?"

"Awww, Hajime," Tooru crooned, leaning into him as he planted a light kiss upon his lips. "If you're worried, I'll do my best to rest more– ow!" He whined, rubbing his forehead from where the other just knocked their heads together. "Mean, Iwa-chan–"

"You won't do your best, because you  _ will _ rest more. And that's a fact," he stated, leaning up to kiss the small reddening mark upon his head. "I'll make sure of it."

"Mm, fine, fine. Since Iwa-chan loves me  _ so _ much, I will rest more~" beamed Tooru, watching as Hajime sighed in resignation.

"Yeah. You better. Because I do love you, a lot. Idiot Tooru."

"Hajimeeeeeee!"


End file.
